Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie
Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie is a live action-CGI film directed by Kevin Smith and distributed by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. The film is the second entry in the Calvinverse. It follows Calvin,the six year old protagonist,and his tiger friend Hobbes as they are forced to go to a summer camp and run away into the woods at the center of an alien invasion. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Calvin/Spaceman Spiff/Tracer Bullet *Taika Waititi as Hobbes *Thomas Barbusca as Moe *Elizabeth Banks as Mom *Bill Hader as Dad *Sophia Lillis as Susie Derkins *Bryan Cranston as Rupert *Nicholas Hoult as Earl *Simon Pegg as Galaxoid *Nick Frost as Nebular *Danny McBride as John Chill *Harry Shearer as Lenny *Jason Lee as Dave *Dylan Minnette as Zack *Hank Azaria as Carl *Bill Watterson as Bill *Hugh Jackman as Tim *Neil Casey as Danny *Rupert Grint as Ernie *Ben Stiller as Alex *Tom Hiddleston as Lance *Thomas F. Wilson as Biff *James McAvoy as Jay *John C. Reilly as Alfred *Matthew Gray Gubler as Luke *Hank Azaria as Dr.Brainstorm (uncredited) *Tom Cruise as Jack (uncredited) *Sean Penn as Search and Rescue Officer Alan Rickman has been cast in a cameo role as an alien who makes Calvin and Hobbes believe they will be destroyed when he's making music. Plot A yellow school bus pulls up to the curb. Calvin (Jackson Kelley) rockets off the bus, talks trash to the bus driver, and shatters the neighborhood with another summer rocks speech. Calvin rushes to the door and gets pounced on by Hobbes (Taika Waititi). They land twenty feet from the house. Calvin is angry, and lets Hobbes have it. Calvin doesn't notice Moe (Thomas Barbusca) behind him,and throws insults at Moe behind his back. Calvin notices Moe and his gang when Moe taps him on the shoulder. Moe wants to beat up Calvin because he missed out on the daily beating. Then Moe says he'll let Calvin off the hook for a dollar instead of 25 cents. Calvin doesn't have the money, and pleads for Moe to let him live. Moe has a brief meeting with his gang, and lets Calvin live on one condition. He has to attend Camp Pine with him. If Calvin doesn't go, he will never see the light of day again. Moe goes away,and Calvin walks into his house. His mom (Elizabeth Banks) is finishing up a phone call to someone. She calls Calvin down, and after the fourth try, he comes down. Mom tells Calvin she signed him up for Camp Pine. He goes to his room, and sees Hobbes reading one of his Iron Man comics. Calvin has a conversation with Hobbes,and there is a stop-motion sequence of Calvin packing. Two days later,Calvin is watching TV,but Mom drags him to bed. Calvin gets up,and goes downstairs for breakfast the next morning. Dad (Bill Hader) is reading the paper and sees Calvin. Dad tries to cheer up Calvin ,but fails miserably. After finishing his breakfast,Calvin goes to his room,and tries to get Hobbes to go with him. Hobbes runs to the top of Sneer Hill. Calvin convinces him to go by saying that he will bring all the tuna and salmon. Hobbes is by his side,and they get on the bus. A few minutes later,Susie(Dakota Fanning) gets on the bus. Calvin then realizes everyone from his class goes to Camp Pine. He gets bored,and attempts to escape the bus via Spaceman Spiff fantasy. The bus arrives at Camp Pine. Everyone gets off except Calvin. He is forced by the bus driver to get off. The other kids are staring at a counselor cabin. Suddenly, John Chill (Danny McBride) bursts out of the cabin. John explains the rules,and then the kids go into the counselors cabin,where Dave (Jason Lee) is listening to music. John scolds Dave to assign the cabins, but Dave doesn't know what John is talking about. John assigns Dave to clean garbage around the lake. John assigns the cabins, with Calvin being in Moe's cabin. They both go into the cabin, where the other kids are unpacking their bags. In a post credits scene, a mad scientist named Dr. Brainstorm (Hank Azaria) builds a robot slave named Jack (Tom Cruise), but Jack disobeys him. Trailer Script Teaser Trailer (Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies logos pop up.) Narrator:They came in 1985 and became a sensation. (Shots of people reading the comics page,laughing) Narrator:Their humor defined a decade. (Shots of people acting out comics) Narrator:Then they disappeared. (Shots of historic places in Denver.) Narrator:But this summer...the legends return. (Black screen. Then shows Calvin and Hobbes running from Rupert and his crew. There is text on the screen saying "From the creators of Alvin and the Chipmunks") Calvin:I'M FREE! Hobbes:Another successful greeting. (More text on the screen,saying "And the director of the View Askiewniverse") Moe:You have to attend Camp Pine with me. Calvin:If I don't go? Moe:You'll never see the light of day again. Hobbes:That's pretty tragic Calvin. What are you going to do. Calvin:Wake me up early on my FINAL DAY ON THE PLANET! Susie:Calvin,what are you doing here? Calvin:All of you can shut up now. Narrator:Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie. In theaters July 2017. Trailer 2 (Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies logos pop up) (Shot of Calvin running through the forest) Narrator:This is Calvin. (Shot of Calvin spacing out on the Camp Pine bus) Narrator:He's got a bit of problems. Moe:You have to attend Camp Pine with me. Calvin:And if I don't go? Moe:You'll never see the light of day again. (Shot of Hobbes rocketing out of the house) Narrator:This is Hobbes. (Shot of Hobbes jumping in a space pod) Narrator:He's on this adventure because Calvin made him. Calvin:Let's go and get it over with. Hobbes:HELP! (Music changes to Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria) Narrator:But now... John:Welcome to Camp Pine. I'm John Chill. Calvin:He's about as creepy as Torgo in swim trunks. I can't believe I'm out here. Narrator:They've got bigger problems. Calvin:THERE'S SOMETHING OUT THERE! (All the kids glare at Calvin) Narrator:With aliens close behind. Calvin:Rupert Chill! Rupert:Get Back! Calvin:His name is Rupert. Hobbes:What? Galaxoid:What? Nebular:Huh? Narrator:Dad... Dad:Summer camps build a lot of character! Narrator:Mom... Mom:Everything ready to go? Narrator:Susie... Susie:Calvin,what are you doing here? Narrator:Moe... Moe:You have to attend Camp Pine with me. Narrator:Earl... Earl:Come out,Potentate! Narrator:Rupert... Rupert:I'm going to kill you,Calvin. Narrator:Hobbes... Hobbes:Calvin,this is a little creepy,alright? Narrator:And Calvin. Calvin:That's what I'm talking about. Narrator:Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie! Rated PG. In theaters July 2017. Transcript Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie Transcript Production Bill Watterson changed his mind on not making a Calvin and Hobbes Movie and teamed up with Chris Bowman and Hubbel Palmer to write the screenplay. Bowman and Palmer were busy,so Watterson hired Aaron Harvey to write the script with Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger,but Aibel and Berger dropped out and it was just Harvey writing, however, the Aaron Harvey persona was a fake one, as it was revealed Jackson Kelley, who plays Calvin, wrote the film. On March 13,2011, Kevin Smith from View Askewniverse movie fame was signed on to direct and produce, while Scott Mosiey would co-produce, with Watterson as executive producer. 20th Century Fox, Universal, and Paramount all wanted the film. Paramount ended up with the film rights, announcing there would be a TV series based on the show. Jackson Kelley finished the script in two weeks while listening to rock music, getting the inspiration to have the soundtrack be classic songs. Hugo Weaving was originally announced to do the voice of Rupert, using his voice of Megatron from the Transformers movies, but backed out due to creative differences. Bryan Cranston was cast. When the whole cast was announced,filming began in Denver. In June 2014,the first trailer was announced with news that the Calvin and Hobbes world will feature a bunch of new characters,like Rupert Chill,his sidekick Earl,and more. It was revealed by Jackson Kelley that people were worried about the film being a live-action/CGI hybrid. He said "The internet was getting a bit reluctant, because they were worried that it would be another Alvin and the Chipmunks or The Smurfs. While I love Alvin and the Chipmunks, it's one of my favorite films, I wanted to differentiate that from it as much as possible. It won't have any terrible jokes or adult humor, and it won't be a jukebox musical." TV Series : ''Main article: Calvin and Hobbes the Series '' A pitch for another Calvin and Hobbes series went to Nickelodeon, which Paramount owns, making this the third film from Nickelodeon Movies to get a TV series, after Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Barnyard. The series ran for five seasons, with the entire cast reprising their roles. Soundtrack At the request of Jackson Kelley, the soundtrack was all classic songs. The artists featured include Van Halen, Black Sabbath, Green Day, Iron Maiden, Queen, The Rolling Stones, My Chemical Romance, AC/DC, Blue Oyster Cult, Blur, Coheed and Cambria, Hall and Oates, Pink Floyd, and Gorillaz. Reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie a rating of 89% saying "Calvin and Hobbes were good in the comic strips,but we've wanted to see them on the big screen for a long time. The plot delivers and the cast is phenomenal, resulting in an amazing adaptation." Sequel A sequel,Calvin and Hobbes II:Lost at Sea,is in development. Jackson Kelley and Taika Waititi will reprise their roles as Calvin and Hobbes,with Smith directing and Kelley writing the script. Category:Movies Category:Calvin and Hobbes Movie Saga